Tubing or pipes must be affixed to and supported from mounting surfaces for running pipe from one location to another. For such pipes used for transporting liquids, such as water, opening and closing of valves or faucets can create a vibration, knocking or the like as shock pressures are conducted through the liquid. This "water hammer" tends to cause movement of the tubing or pipe. Additionally, such tubing or pipes are subject to expansion and contraction as when periodically transporting hot water, thereby also causing movement of the pipes. Mountings supporting the pipe or tubing tend to become loosened or weak by the movement of the pipe relative to a structural support member and may ultimately cease to properly support the pipe. In other instances, the mounting may too tightly restrict movement of the pipe and the pipe is not free to flex relative thereto, resulting in localized metal fatigue, weakened joints and the like. The inventor's previous tubing hanger, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,123, suffices to cure many of the above problems; however, the prior tubing hanger is not ideally suited for securing multiple sizes of pipe.
Standard plumbing tubing is available in 7/8 inch and 5/8 inch outside diameter tubing and the tubing hanger disclosed in the prior '123 patent must be manufactured in two different sizes to match the pipe sizes. The tubing hanger of the instant invention was designed for both pipes, so that a single pipe or conduit hanger has a dual function. This dual function resolves inventory and job site outages because the single size of tubing hanger can be used for both sizes of piping. The instant hanger is sized with respect to the larger diameter of tubing so that the top of the hanger can be installed parallel to the mounting surface or tilted at an angle, such as a 20-25 degree angle to engage or nearly engage the outer surface of the hanger body portion with the mounting surface. Accordingly, the installer can secure the hanger so that the nail or screw drives in straight for aesthetic or functional reasons, such as to line up the fastener with a predrilled hole, or for space considerations, or to use a hammer or screwdriver. The hanger can also be tilted so that the nail or screw is driven in at an angle. The angled installation may be preferred for speed or also for function such as when the fastener is driven counter to the woodgrain for added holding power or to accommodate a space limitation to effectively use the tool.
The preferred material of construction of the tubing hanger is a plastic for no corrosion and less noise when the pipe expands and contracts. The hanger is of such a configuration that a fastener preloaded through the hanger may be overdriven, without crushing or flattening the pipe. Additionally, the hanger is resilient to allow one handed preaffixing of the hanger to the pipe for ease of installation. This "snap on" design acts for both major and minor sizes of tubing, or any two sizes of tubing if the sizes are relatively close together. The "snap on" ability is particularly advantageous for overhead work, as when affixing the pipe to an overhead floor surface or joist.